Can Love Overpower Pain
by osnapitzgab
Summary: Caroline has finally decided to take Klaus up on his offer to accompany him in New Orleans and brings along Kol. What happens when she finds out about Hayley and her unborn baby? How will this new affect whose side Caroline will choose. in the war for New Orleans?


She loved Tyler, she really did. The sweet moments, kisses, hot hybrid sex, and him being there when she first turned into a vampire. That's why she loved him but they were drifting and they had been for a while. Caroline tried her best to keep them together but it was time to let it go, and move on. They both loved each other, no doubt, but the time had come when they realized that they were never really IN love. Caroline had never seen the difference until now, the moment she was packing her things.

Starting over was something that Caroline desperately needed after the break up. Mystic Falls was where she grew up but after all of the murder and chaos, it wasn't the sweet little town that she had spent her whole life. It was the pit of hell that people literally ran from. Caroline wasn't running away she was walking away. There was a difference, meaning that Mystic Falls was an important chapter of her life and she was sad to go, of course, but it was time to start a new chapter in her life and she couldn't do that here. So that's why she finally decided to take Klaus up on his offer to join him in New Orleans. It was the perfect place, the complete opposite of Mystic Falls. The people, music, food, and culture were something that Caroline couldn't wait to experience as the new her.

The honking of a car horn made Caroline rush down the stairs with her suitcases and out the door to greet a smiling Kol. Yes, it was Kol who would be accompanying her to the great city of New Orleans. They had met after Bonnie had lifted the veil and somehow he managed to convince her to let him stay. Caroline and Kol quickly become friends as her so-called friends were too busy with their personal lives to even say a hello or a how ya doing? Kol on the other had didn't really have any friends so the two were kind of stuck with each other, but it all worked out because they enjoyed each other's company.

"Darling are you absolutely positive that you want to leave Mystic Falls?" Kol asked with concern. He knew how much the town meant to her.

"Yes, of course I am sure. I think that Klaus might be what I really need right now. Our friendship has helped me a lot but Klaus is just so- Caroline was cut off before she could finish.

"As much as I would love to hear about you gush about my brother I think that we need to get to the airport before we miss our flight." Kol stated as he got into he driver's seat

"Right. Well then we will just have the whole plane ride to talk about Klaus since you love hearing me gush about him." Caroline said with a smirk as she skipped around to the other side of the car.

The plane ride had only been about 2 and a half hours give or take but it had felt like forever to Caroline. She was nervous and excited at the same time, after all this was the first time they would be seeing each other since her graduation. Coming to New Orleans wasn't for Caroline to declare her love for Klaus, but for her to see the world and who better to do it with than a thousand year old hybrid who was more than willing. She hadn't told Klaus about her decision to come, as she wanted it to be a surprise. So that's where Kol came in handy. He would show her where Klaus home, more like a mansion no doubt, would be. This was also the first time any of the Mikaelson siblings would be seeing Kol since his death. He and Klaus hadn't ended on a positive note but he wanted to get past it. Dying had really showed Kol that petty feuds are not worth having because you don't know when you can apologize. The person could be gone in a matter of seconds and all you have left is regret.

Kol and Caroline had gone to Klaus home but to their surprise he wasn't in so the two went up to their rooms to put their things away. Kol had left for a minute he said he would be right back, so Caroline went exploring around the mansion. That's when Caroline saw HER, but what shocked her was Hayley's round swollen belly. What was she doing here and who the hell knocked her up?

"What are you doing here!" the two said in unison. The two were in shock and angry at the sight of one another.

"I am here to see Klaus, what are you doing here." Caroline said in a snarky tone.

"I live here hello, where have you been." What would she be doing living in Klaus home? Unless he was the one that got her pregnant, no that couldn't be true Klaus was dead remember. Caroline's heart skipped a couple of beat at the thought, and not in a good way.

"Why are you living here, and who is the lucky guy that got you knocked up." Caroline didn't mean to come off as rude but she couldn't help it. Hayley had slut written on her face. She tried too hard to be sexy and just came off as a classic slut.

"Hello Blondie, I am living with Klaus who do you think got me knocked up! It's so true what they say about blondes you example number one."Hayley smirked thinking she was so clever.

Caroline couldn't even breathe, her heart stopped as did time. It couldn't be true; Klaus would never sleep with Hayley right. He cared about Caroline, the drawing, the bracelet, the dresses, dances all of that meant nothing. He never cared about her she was just his plaything while he was in Mystic Falls. Hayley was carrying his child. That was something she would never be able to give him even if they had been together. Caroline felt the hot tears start to swell up in her eyes clouding her vision. As she turned around to run as ran straight into him. The man who she traveled all of this way for. The lying man who claimed feelings for her only to sleep around that slut and knock her up. There standing was the one person she wanted to be angry at but couldn't bring herself to it because she was just too hurt.


End file.
